Confinement
by Lucreace
Summary: Hermione Granger, now a Hogwarts Professor, is sent with a group of students into hiding after an attack on the school. How will she cope living with a group of rowdy students under the roof of the ex potions master. AU, eventual Snape / Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Bad enough that the battle had been a disaster, bad enough that she's been put in charge of a bunch of young students to ensure they were safe but the final straw, was that she'd be assigned to the _last_ place she'd ever wanted to be. Prince House, the family home of Snape's mother which was now his. Why did Hogwarts have to have been so damaged during the battle? Why couldn't they stay there while the repairs were made? And why in Merlin's name did she have to be the one to stay in the prickly ex-headmasters house? He'd be less than thrilled to see her and was bound to make life difficult for her and her charges.

She pushed a hand through her thick curly hair and sighed, better to get a thing done than live in fear of doing it. It was a true sentiment and as Hermione looked up into the mirror on her dresser, she reassured herself that it was only a temporary thing. Until the last of the Death Eaters had been caught and brought to justice. It had been eight months since the battle at Hogwarts so why it had suddenly been deemed unsafe was beyond her. She picked up her trunk and left the room that had been hers for seven years. She didn't know when she would see it again, or if she even would. Shutting the door behind her, she made her way to the foyer and spotted her group of seven students. All of them first years, all of them looked scared.

Minerva stood waiting with them. All the students looked so young, how could she be responsible for all of them? After finishing her final year she hoped to stay on and teach some classes so she'd accepted the assignment willingly, what else could she do? That was before she knew where she would be sent. "Are you ready?" Minerva asked.

"Not really," Hermione replied.

"I doubt you'll see much of Severus," Minerva said, "He's not been the same since…" her words trailed off but Hermione knew what she was referring to. Since Nagini's bite, the ex-Potion's master had retreated into himself, rarely venturing out into the world. His offer to help when they'd called had come as a surprise to them all but it was one Dumbledore had jumped at.

"I'll do my best to avoid him." Hermione knew she should feel more than she did towards him. He'd risked everything for their side and nearly lost it but seven years of antagonism wasn't washed away so easily. Minerva nodded.

"We'll be in touch, if you need anything, send an Owl."

"Thank you." Hermione said. She clapped her hands and the first years stopped talking instantly. "Now then you lot, it's time to leave." Minerva handed her an ornate plank of wood. "Everyone, grab hold of this." The first years clamoured around, grasping for the wood. "Is that everyone? Come on Jack, grab hold here. Right. We're ready Professor." Minerva raised her wand, uttered the incantation and they were transported through the ether.

When the world had stopped spinning, Hermione realised they were stood in the middle of a carefully manicured lawn. The bright, chill January sunshine shone brightly in the clear sky. She looked up at the huge Elizabethan house and her jaw fell. It was beautiful. The sandy yellow brick was immaculate, the windows were immense, it was calling out to be explored. "Is that where we're staying?" Corby asked. All the first years were gawping, much like she was.

"Yes. It would appear so."

"Did you know it looked like this?" Harrison asked.

"No." Hermione said. "Gather your gear guys, time we made our way there eh!" They did as she asked and slowly, they shuffled their way along the lawn. She stopped them just before they reached the door, "Remember what I said about the owner of this house?" she said.

"He was a professor at Hogwarts before the war." Sasha said.

"That's right," she refrained from saying anything else, she'd let the kids make up their own minds. "Let's go and make ourselves known shall we?" Taking a deep breath, she climbed the stairs and approached the large door. There was a huge brass knocker on the wooden door, which she raised and tapped three times. The door remained shut for a long while, she was about to lift the knocker a second time when the door opened a crack. At first there appeared to be no one there. She glanced down and spotted a House-Elf waiting expectantly, "Oh, hello." Hermione said. It was the last thing she'd been expecting.

"You are to come in and wait in the Great Hall," he said. His voice was high pitched and not altogether unfriendly.

"Thank you." Hermione turned to the kids and motioned for them to come up the stairs. They joined her and together, they followed the House-Elf into the house. The interior was just as impressive as the exterior. Perfectly kept and wonderfully ornate, the antechamber that led into the corridor was bigger than her room at Hogwarts had been. Unfortunately, they were quickly ushered into the Hall so Hermione didn't get much chance to look around. She hoped there would be time over the next few days.

The Hall took her breath away. The walls were cream in colour but they were adorned with portraits of the male members of the Prince family. The resemblance to her old professor was striking in some cases. A large mirror hung over the gigantic fireplace and dotted around the room were comfortable looking sofas that cried out to be sat upon. An awed hush fell over the first years as they too looked around the room. It was the bookcases that drew Hermione's attention. She wanted to rush over and examine the titles on the shelves but she managed to restrain herself. She had to see to the first years before indulging herself. At least they'd be able to keep studying while they were here.

Forceful footsteps echoed on the flagstones. Hermione turned around and looked directly at Professor Snape. It was weird to even consider calling him anything else. His appearance hadn't changed much since she'd seen him eight months ago. OK, he wasn't pale from blood loss and he wore a green scarf around his throat but other than that he was more or less the same. Same lank hair, same sardonic smile, same hard eyes, he glared down his nose at them.

"I'm here to lay down a few ground rules before you run riot in my home," he said. "The west side of the house has been remodelled to accommodate you all. There you will find everything you need. I only ask that noise is kept to a minimum after ten and that you do not enter the sitting room on the east ground floor and the east side of the second and third floor.

"The kitchen is down the hall to the right. This is not Hogwarts, you will have to fend for yourselves here," he said. Hermione knew what that meant. She would have to ensure they were all fed and watered enough during their stay. Damned if she was doing all the dishes though, these kids would learn some aspects of domestic life while they were here.

"Feel free to roam the grounds as you wish," he added.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said. She may not think much of him but there was no need to be rude about it.

"It's Mr Snape now, Miss Granger," he said with barely concealed disdain. "I shall leave you to organise these children." With that, he turned on his heel and strode out the room. Hermione let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and turned back to her students.

"Grab your trunks guys, time to get you allocated in your rooms." The first years did as she asked and followed her. She found the stairs and followed the directions Mr Snape had given her. They turned left to the west side of the house and found the doors already open for them. Inside, each room had five beds. There was a room for the boys and one for the girls. "I'm going to give you all half hour to get yourself unpacked and sorted, then come down to the hall and we'll discuss how this is going to work." Hermione said. The youngsters nodded and she left them, going in search of her own room. There was an open door next to the children's room. She stepped in and her jaw dropped.

It was the most sumptuously decorated room she had ever set foot in. A thick rug covered the polished wooden floor, green and silver in colour, it depicted a serpent writhing in a deep silvery sea. The bed was the largest four poster affair she'd ever seen, with thick covers and curtains. Keeping warm in the deep January nights would not be a problem. There was a chest at the foot of the bed and an ancient armoire along the wall. The huge window looked over the gardens; it was perfect. She didn't have the time to contemplate it however; she abandoned her trunk in the room and returned to the hall.

Hermione was running her eyes over the bookcase when the first of the students arrived. "All sorted Jack?"

The black haired young lad flopped into one of the sofas and nodded. He was shortly joined by Corby and Ryan. The three of them began chattering to themselves and Hermione looked over the bookshelf once more.

In ten minutes, all the first years were there. Hermione straightened and settled herself into an empty wingchair. "Hope you've all decided where you're going to sleep and such." Hermione said. There were nods. Good start. "I'm going to draw up some rotas this afternoon. We won't be cooked for while here so we're going to have to take turns in the kitchen." There were a few groans about this but she was determined. "I'm not cooking for all of you and cleaning as well.

"There is also the matter of your studies as well. You're not here on holiday. Prof- Mr Snape has seen it fit to provide you all with enough reading material to last a lifetime so I think you'll have enough here to keep you occupied." Hermione said.

"Do we have to?" Sasha asked.

"Not tonight, it's Sunday but tomorrow, I want you to, yes. It's your choice, however I know how hard the end of term exams are and it's a good opportunity to get some cramming in." Hermione said.

"How long are we going to be here?" Lara asked.

"I don't know," she replied. It was the truth too. She hoped it wasn't going to be too long. Still, if Snape kept out of their way it wouldn't be so bad would it? The house was certainly beautiful enough. "Any more questions?"

"You're staying too aren't you?" Clarice said.

"Yes."

"Can we go outside now?" The eyes of the students widened and a couple of them sat forward in their seats. Hermione looked out the window, there was still at least three hours of daylight, she smiled.

"Come on then," she said getting to her feet. The kids followed her as she led them back to the front door. She pushed the heavy wooden door open and walked into the pale sunlight. The kids charged out, down the stairs and onto the grass. They began playing games with one another as she watched them. Her gaze turned to the rest of the grounds; it would be lovely to take a turn around them in the summer. Examining the formal gardens and viewing the beautiful blooms that were sleeping beneath the ground at this moment would be exquisite.

As she watched the children playing, she realised what it was they were missing; rackets, balls, brooms and all other manner of lawn game, how long had it been since she'd played bowls? It reminded her sharply of her grandfather. She'd have to see about acquiring a set, as well as other activities for them to play with. She was sure Snape wouldn't mind them using the lawn for what it was originally intended for. For the moment, it was enough to watch them scamper about. Some of them had wandered off to the side, intent on exploring the grounds a bit more. Three of the girls were stood gossiping about nothing, chattering behind their hands and glancing at the boys, who were chasing each other.

She shook her head and smiled. It reminded her of her own school days. Hermione got up from the bench she'd claimed and rubbed her arms, it was cold despite the sun. She could use a cup of tea and now would be a good time to check out the kitchen. "Girls!" she shouted. They looked up, "I'm going to see the kitchen."

"OK." Sasha shouted back. With that, she returned to the house. She navigated her way through the grand corridors, taking the time to admire the place as she went. The décor was rich, opulent but not garish. Finding the kitchen wasn't the easiest task but it was well worth the search. Her mouth dropped when she saw it. The cooker was the largest she'd ever seen. Hanging from the walls were large copper pots. There were implements and instruments, pots and pans, cups, mugs and above all, a kettle.

It didn't take long to get it on; she found the teabags and quickly made herself a brew. She wrapped her hands around the mug to get some warmth back into them and began a more thorough examination on the room. She sighed. She was going to get very good at cooking for more than one person while she was here. She'd bent down to pull out a pie dish when heeled footsteps brought her upright once more.

"Mr. Snape," she said with a nod. He didn't reply, instead stood frozen to the spot, a sneer on his face. She ignored it, instead manoeuvring around the kitchen to the fridge. "The kettle has just boiled and I'm about to start cooking something for dinner," she said as she opened the fridge, "Did you want me to prepare you something as well?"

"I do not require a house keeper, Miss Granger," he replied. He crossed the room however and poured himself a cup of tea. She swallowed and did her best to ignore the dark presence on the other side of the room. It was like being in class all over again. She drew in a breath and pulled out a large pack of mince. The crisp day warranted chilli. It would be perfect for warming those children up after they'd been in the cold. As she turned back to the counter and dumped the mince on it she remembered what she had to ask him.

"Would you mind if we used the front lawn for games?" she said.

His brow puckered for a moment before he shook his head, "No. Just don't damage it."

"Of course." With that, he withdrew and Hermione returned to the task of cooking wondering how on earth she was going to manage living with the presence of that man and maintain her sanity as well as keep the children under her care safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Hermione had seen to the children, made sure they had eaten enough, she sat down to her own meal. The chilli wasn't bad but the cup of tea afterwards was to die for. Wrapping her hands around her mug, she let out a sigh. It had been a trying day and the thought of curling up in the giant four poster bed in her room was divine. She ran her hand through her thick curly hair and let out a sigh. A raucous noise from the sitting room jerked her head up and she rose, leaving the half-drunk tea where it was.

"What's going on in here?" she snapped. Harrison and Jack paused in what they were doing and looked around. It seemed they thought it a good idea to flick stones at each other. They looked at her, guilt written on their faces and she rolled her eyes. "Need I remind you that you are no longer in your common room?" she said, keeping her tone low and even, "I have a pile of dishes that need doing, I suggest you boys go and make a start."

They looked contrite enough and there was no hint of a moan or back chat from them as they slumped off to the kitchen. However there was a snigger from Sasha and Hermione jerked her head up, "Go and join them Sasha, there's enough to do for three." The girl huffed but joined her companions in the kitchen. "I suggest the rest of you find something to read or other such things to do. Lessons are going to begin tomorrow so maybe an early night?" she suggested. There were a few murmurs but the rest of them settled quickly. Rising, Hermione returned to the kitchen to fetch her cup of tea, only to find the children had cleaned away the cup. Picking up a dish cloth, she assisted with the rest of the dishes.

"What are you going to teach us tomorrow Miss?" asked Jack as he passed another plate onto the draining board.

"I have several lessons planned by your tutors to go through," she replied, drying the plate. "Enough to last a few days with any luck and by then, they'll have either sent word that we can return or more work for you."

"But Miss can't we just spend time exploring?" Sasha asked. Harrison and Jack both agreed with her but Hermione shook her head.

"We're not here on holiday and you have to remember we are in someone's home, not at the castle. How would you feel if someone began poking their nose in your belongings?" she said sternly. The three children just shrugged at that and began nattering about how they wouldn't mind and that it would be a little exciting. She rolled her eyes at their inane babbling, unable to stop wondering whether she had been that irritating as a first year. Deep down, she knew the answer was yes. The children finished their chore and turned to face her, "Go on, go and join the others, I'll finish up in here," they all breathed a sigh of relief before scampering off back to the room that would be their home for the next however long they were here.

It didn't take Hermione long to finish cleaning the kitchen, she made sure to put everything back where she'd found it. She didn't want to incur the wrath of Mr Snape on the first day. She wanted to get through at least one day without that happening. Once everything was satisfactory in her eyes, she re-joined the students in the common room. Strange, it was more of a parlour than a common room but that's what it would be for the next few weeks. They were all talking quietly which was a relief. The clock on the wall chimed nine o'clock and she clapped her hands. Everyone turned to look at her. "Come on, we're still going to be up early tomorrow morning for lessons so I want everyone upstairs and in bed."

The children moaned and grumbled but did as she asked. It didn't take them long to get settled in their rooms and although she knew they'd be up most of the evening talking, she'd gotten them to bed early enough to try and counter that. She returned downstairs but instead of flopping into a chair like she wanted to, she turned to the front door and slipped outside. Although she knew the house would be securely warded, there would be no harm in adding her own. There was no way she could let an attack get through to the children.

As she strode the grounds quickly to keep warm the grass crunched under her feet, it was cold and a heavy frost had already begun to form. Her thoughts turned to the reasons behind the Death Eaters wanting children, it wasn't something she could fathom or understand but there were so few witches and wizards left now that the next generation would be all important. The more each side had, the more power they had over the future. Shaking her head, she added another ward to the grounds before continuing on her path. The evening was clear, calm and silent. Only the crunch of her feet resounded into the night and despite her tumultuous thoughts, she found herself calming down. Maybe staying here wouldn't be too bad, it seemed safe enough and the children they'd sent her here with were a placid bunch it seemed. Finishing her circuit of the beautiful house, she cast a final ward on the perimeter and entered the building once more.

Shivering as she entered, she wrapped her arms around her and headed for the kitchen. A hot cup of tea and a half an hour read would just finish off the day perfectly. When she arrived at the kitchen however, it was occupied by the owner of the house. She thought about just leaving but before she could do so he spoke, "Where have you been Miss Granger?" His soft voice cut through her as it always had and she swallowed, feeling like a rule-breaking third year all over again.

"To check the wards around the house and add my own," she replied. Now she'd been seen, she may as well enter the kitchen and make the damned tea. This had been an encounter she had hoped to avoid.

"And do you find everything up to your high standards?" The bitter mocking in his tone was unmistakeable but she refused to be drawn in.

"Everything's fine," she replied as the teabag steeped in the hot water. She thought about asking him if he wanted one but refrained; she'd likely only get another harsh rebuke. He let out a snort at her answer but remained silent. As soon as her tea was done, she wrapped her fingers around the mug. She knew she should leave yet she was unable to do so, there were so many questions she wanted to ask but didn't know how. Instead, she stole furtive glances at the man who had been her tutor for so many years.

He looked almost the same, tall slender frame, lank black hair and pale skin but there was something different about him too. She was unable to place a finger on it however and when he looked up and snapped, "What is it?" she turned away, a flush rising on her face.

"Nothing," she muttered under her breath.

"Then do us both a favour and find someone else to annoy," he quipped. Taking her tea, she did just that. The common room would be a good place to retreat to in this case. It had books and she'd be able to distract herself with those easily enough. She sank into one of the comfortable chairs and pulled the first book from the shelf she could see. _Great Expectations_, not something she had expected to find but one she'd always wanted to read none the less. She turned to the first page and began, making sure she sipped her hot tea as she read.

She'd not made it passed the first chapter when she heard a bang from upstairs, followed by a ridiculous squeal. Snapping her book shut, she kept it in her hand and strode up the stairs. Steadily, she crept slowly up to the space between the two rooms and listened. Giggling came from the girls' room but a bang came from the boys. She opened the door and frowned. Corby was on the floor and Ryan was using his wand to hover something over him. Something heavy looking, "Boys!" she snapped. They all looked round. Whatever it was that had been hovering fell to the floor with a thud just beside Corby. "We are not here to prat around! Sort yourselves out! If I have to come in here again, I will have to find something awful for you to do, and believe me, it will be awful!"

They looked contrite enough but she knew she's have to have something terrible for them to do if they put a foot wrong again, otherwise she'd have no control over these young students and their time here would be wasted. Making sure they were back in bed and settled, she decided to head to her own room. As she settled into the comfortable sheets, she wondered whether Snape would be willing to assist her if the boys continued to be silly. He'd have some awful jobs for them to do no doubt. She dismissed the idea as foolish before she drifted into a light, uneasy slumber.

Hermione woke at the hour just before dawn, as was her custom. She showered, washed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen once more. It was dark and deserted, thankfully, so she set to making a drink and finding something for breakfast. There was plenty of cereal in the box so she placed it on the counter, along with milk and some bowls, waiting for the kids to arrive. It would be a few hours so she summoned the lessons they were supposed to learn and began reading through them, wondering what the day would bring.

The day had gone well. The children attended their lessons and she felt as though they had achieved a lot. As soon as three o'clock sounded, she let them loose to find their own amusements. Tea that night was being made by Sasha and Clarice, under her guidance but they wouldn't need to do so for at least another hour. The evening was still light so the majority of the children had decided to go outside for a wander. The grounds of the house were extensive and exploration was high on their young adventurous minds. Hermione watched them go, aware that through the day, a black presence had looked in on what they were doing. Discretely of course and never in full sight, still, she was aware of him. It was a calming presence, rather than one that made her nervous. Maybe everything was going to work out here after all…

"Miss Granger!"

She turned around to face the one who had addressed her, "Yes Lara?" she asked the red headed girl.

"I think this was meant for you…" There was a note in her hand which she passed to her. Opening it she read the curt words:

"_Miss Granger, I know how tedious it is looking after children, however please engage that apparently brilliant mind of yours and refrain from leaving cups lying around my house."_

Of course, the cup she'd used last night. "Thank you Lara," she said. The girl nodded and returned to whatever it was she had been doing. Maybe she should take back what she'd just thought; living here was going to be a nightmare. Screwing up the note, she shoved it into her pocket and walked outside. It was one cup for goodness sake and she was in half a mind to go and say something about it…


	3. Chapter 3

It snowed during the night. When Hermione awoke the next day and opened the curtains, the already picturesque surroundings had been transformed into a subdued blanket of white. It was truly beautiful and she was once more reminded how lucky she was to be able to stay there. The kids were going to be beside themselves. They were still young enough to enjoy the snow without feeling silly at playing in it but were old enough to know when they'd had enough.

As soon as she was dressed, she headed for the kitchen and began preparing everything for breakfast. Despite her protestations, she didn't mind sorting the food out for the children. Not in the mornings at least. She busied herself with the preparations, absorbed in her own thoughts. It had only been a day, yet she was beginning to wonder what was happening back at the school. She'd heard nothing and dearly hoped everyone she cared about was safe and well. She hummed along to herself as she crossed the kitchen; pouring water into the pit, she began making the brew that would see her through the day.

Crisp footsteps made her look up and the smartly dressed Snape appeared in the doorway. A mild frown crossed her brow but she swallowed the remaining ire at him and forced it from her face. "Tea?" she asked doing her best to make amends for her previous lack of care. He opened his mouth as if to speak before closing it again. She watched the hesitation play over his usually impassive face before turning to face him. "It's a cup of tea Mr Snape, it won't hurt you."

"I'm aware of that Miss Granger but thank you for that shrewd advice," he said crossing the kitchen. Ignoring the sarcasm, she poured them both a mug of hot tea and passed one over to him. He took it without hesitation, which she took to be a good sign and she watched as he wrapped his slender long fingers around the mug. "What are you looking at?" he said. She fought the flush that flooded onto her cheeks to no avail and shook her head.

"Never mind," she muttered looking down into her own cup. Why was she so flustered over his quip? She'd never been bothered by it before, he'd always comments like that at her, why should now be any different? Did she expect special treatment now she was a professor rather than a student? If she did she certainly wasn't getting it.

"I must leave the house today," he said all of a sudden. Hermione looked up into those dark eyes and nodded, "I doubt I will be back before sundown. You'll have to ward the place in my absence."

"Alright, you'll be able to return with them in place?" she asked.

"I should hope not. Misty will know when I return and see me through," he replied. Was that a compliment? Surely not! He didn't elaborate or dismiss it so she accepted his words at face value and focused on her tea. The sound of footsteps made her head swing around to the doorway. There stood Clarice, her eyes still half asleep.

"What's the matter Clarice?" Hermione asked.

"Lara's been sick." She muttered.

"I think I'll take my leave," Snape said behind her. There were the traces of amusement in his voice as he spoke but she bit back the retort that rose on her lips. Instead she nodded and rose from the chair, following Clarice back to the girl's room. Lara was laid in bed looking awfully pale. Sasha had her arms folded, an expression of worry etched onto her face. Hermione poked her head into the bathroom, pulled out her wand and muttered a cleaning charm before turning back to Lara.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Just don't feel well," the red-headed girl muttered. Hermione placed her hand on her pale forehead and shook her head slowly.

"You don't have much of a fever," she said. "Why don't you rest up for the morning?" The girl nodded and she rose from the bed, hoping it was nothing contagious. "You girls get yourselves dressed and come to the kitchen." They nodded and she left them to it. Crossing the hallway she listened at the boy's door for a moment. She could hear their voices and so knocked on the door. Opening it, she informed them that breakfast would be ready in a few minutes and that they should dress. That done, she returned to the kitchen and waited for them.

The snow caused rather a stir among the students, with so few of them and such a large lawn for them to play on, they chattered excitedly about it. Many longing glances were sent in the direction of the large windows during the morning and so, for her sanity and the children's energy levels, she agreed that the afternoon could be spend throwing snow around. The lessons passed soon enough and lunch was consumed with a state of excitement and anticipation. As Hermione was about to leave the kitchen, she spotted a small vial and a note. Picking it up she read the clipped hand that was quickly becoming familiar.

Leaving the children to their lunch, she popped her head around the door of the girls room, making sure Lara was alright. The girl looked up and did her best to smile. She looked more like a ghost than a girl, she was so pale. "I've something here for you." She placed the vial next to the bed, "It'll make you feel better."

Lara took the potion and drank it down with a grimace. "Tastes rank," she muttered.

"The things that help us the most are usually the most disgusting." Hermione said with a small smile. "We're going outside for a bit to enjoy the snow."

"It snowed?"

"Yes, there's a good six inches on the ground," Hermione said softly. Lara pouted for a moment, looking as though she was going to sit up, "Oh no, not you young lady, you need to get some rest and let that draught take effect before you go anywhere." She flopped back on the bed and let her eyes close.

"Maybe later?"

"The snow isn't going anywhere." Lara nodded and Hermione withdrew from the room, still clutching the note in her hand. Opening it, she read the words once more:

_"I've spent more than enough years dealing with sick students, give this to your girl, it will help."_

She smiled despite herself and folding the note tucked it into her pocket next to the other one he'd written. She'd dispose of them later. Slipping into her room, she changed into something more appropriate for the cold weather, including heavy boots. She grabbed her Gryffindor scarf and some gloves before heading back into the kitchen.

The kids were waiting for her. All of them excited and all of them ready for an adventure in the snow. "Come one then!" she said. There were a few cheers as they charged out of the warm house and into the garden.

As the children scampered off, the first thing Hermione noticed was the crisp cold air as it hit her lungs, robbing her of breath momentarily. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Rubbing her arms, the next thing she noticed was how beautiful the ground was covered in the white blanket. The pure snow hung delicately from the surrounding trees and the grass crunched under her feet as she strode onto the lawn. She walked past the children to the back of the field and turned around. The sight stole her breath. The house was lit in the wane sunlight and the snow clung the fascia's and archways, highlighting the designs within the stonework. The windows looked like dark eyes in the sun; Hermione brought her hand to her chest as she looked over the vista, glad to have been allowed to stay here despite who owned the place.

She was shocked out of her reverie when something cold, hard and wet struck her on the side of the head. Turning sharply, she saw Harrison laughing with Jack and Ryan. Frowning, she scooped up a handful of snow and chucked it at the boys. All-out war followed. Snowballs were hurled in all directions, alliances were made and broken in a matter of minutes and the participants were left covered in snow. The war lasted about an hour, when a truce was declared and everyone sat down on the snow covered steps. They were already wet through and hot from all the running around. Harrison and Jack fell back in the snow, panting for breath. Sasha and Clarice, at first unwilling to join in the game, were now the wettest of the group, Corby and Ryan sat chattering about using brooms to have a better advantage in a snowball fight and as they spoke, they cooled.

Hermione realised that if she didn't get them inside, she'd soon have a bunch of very cold, wet and grumpy children. Besides, the sun was rapidly descending and tea would need to be sorted out. Standing, she ushered them all inside and set them to showering before seeing to the food herself. It was amazing how quickly she'd turned into a housekeeper; she couldn't help think as she busied herself. Maybe she should send an owl requesting more help. The kids were first years after all and she wasn't too trusting of their abilities. Knowing her luck, they'd destroy the kitchen and get her in trouble with Snape. Again.

The evening rattled away, the children were tired enough to be content with sitting in the lounge, chatting quietly and reading to each other. Hermione ensured the kitchen was spotless before wrapping her scarf around her once more. She threw on her heavy robes and informed the children that she was going to set the wards. A few murmured a response as she left.

Outside, the air was colder than it was before and the sky was heavy once more. The light from the house bounced off the snow, making it bright, almost as bright as the day. The snow crunched under her feet as she made her way to the gates. Once there, she set the first ward in place. They'd been protected during the day, but at night it was essential to reinforce them. She crossed the few feet to the next place and cast the same spell, then repeated the motion several times.

She'd made her way across half of the property when it happened. She heard a strange knocking sound coming from the small copse of trees. Keeping her wand in her hand, she ventured towards the bushes. In the back of her mind, she knew she should be going to opposite way. What if it was something that could attack the students? She slowly walked forward, keeping her feet as light as possible – which was rather difficult in the snow. The crunch gave her position away yet did nothing about the interloper in the trees. Holding a breath, she froze as a branch snapped. The pit of her stomach hollowed and her heart began to pound. What if it was a Death Eater in those bushes? Now, why would they be in there? She asked herself, telling herself to be serious for a moment. It was likely just a fox or something out for hunting. She shook her head, half convinced that this was the case. Still, she crept closer, determined to find out what it was making the noise.

She was about to enter the copse of trees when she heard a whisper behind her. Was that? Magic? Unsure, she turned around. The world went black, the last thing she knew was the cold snow hitting the back of her neck and seeping into her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**My word readers, I'm astunded to see so many of you liking, commenting and following my little story. I'm glad for every one of you and it's a real honour to know people are reading this. Thank you.**

**I've tried to keep my updates regular but my work often keeps me from writing so I'm sorry they're not done a little sooner than I'd like. Hope you enjoy this one and thank you once again for your kind words and support.**

* * *

The first thing Hermione became aware of was that she was no longer cold and wet. In fact, she was incredibly warm and very dry. She wasn't wearing her cloak anymore; in fact, she wasn't wearing much at all. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened for any sound of movement. There was nothing to be heard at the moment. She had no idea where she was and her wand was missing, best to play it cool for the time being. She was about to make the decision to open her eyes and see what was going on when the noise of a door opening close by made her think twice. Doing her best to keep her breathing deep and even as though she were asleep, she listened as the sounds of footsteps came close.

She kept still as the footsteps stopped by the bed in which she laid. A cool hand pressed against her forehead and it was all she could do to keep from flinching back from the unfamiliar touch. There was an approving snort before the hand withdrew. The scent of cool cologne hit her and she let out a soft sigh despite herself. "Is she waking up?" asked a high pitched little voice. Sasha! She must still be at the mansion then.

"She is," there was no mistaking that voice. Hermione kept her eyes shut; she had no desire to see the triumphant look on his face as he gloated over her failure, "She'll be opening her eyes soon and then your know-it-all tutor will be back to bossing you all around in no time."

"Are you sure?" Sasha asked; the concern was clear in her voice. There was a rustling sound but Snape didn't speak. Hermione thought about lying there until they all disappeared but that wouldn't be an option. For all her noise and fussing, Sasha was a caring girl and she'd wait around until she knew for definite that she was alright. Hermione rolled onto her side, facing away from them both.

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know."

"Are we safe here?" There was another rustle at this and Hermione knew he would be nodding his head. Nothing for it now, she opened her lids and looked straight into the questioning blue eyes of Sasha. The pale-faced girl inhaled sharply and a bright smile graced her small features.

"You're safe," Snape replied. Hermione nodded imperceptibly before shutting her eyes once again.

"She's awake." Sasha said.

"I know." How? How did he know that? He couldn't see her face. "She's been feigning it since we came back. I suspect she's been awake for a little while now." She heaved out a sigh and rolled back onto her back, opening her eyes once more.

"What happened?" she said.

"I was hoping you would be able to tell us," Snape said.

"Can I tell the others?"

He inclined his head slightly and the girl dashed off, "How did I get here?" she asked.

"Your part first," he replied as he ran a hand over his face, brushing back fine black hair out his eyes. She grabbed the blanket and yanked it upwards before sitting up. Although she had likely been undressed by him, she had no wish for him to see her in her underwear while she had a say in the matter. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I was making the rounds, just passed nine I think it was. I got to a point near some trees and thought I heard a noise. I went to investigate a bit further when I thought I heard a voice. Next thing I felt was a sharp pain in the back of my head and I blacked out." She watched his features for the trace of a reaction, there was none.

"Fenton found you." Snape said with the wave of his hand, "When you didn't return he went looking for you. He brought you back." She let her eyes close as he spoke. His deep voice droned on as she processed what he was saying, "When I returned, we placed you where you are now. The only injury I could find was the lump on the back of your head."

"I got hit there," she said running her hand over the sore spot. As soon as her fingers hit the area, she flinched; there was a sizeable lump there. "Must have been a heavy blow too."

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into that skull of yours, but I doubt it." She snapped her head around, a retort building on her tongue. It died when she saw the slight smile on his face. Was it a smile? No, surely not. "Do you want something for the pain?"

"No," she said shaking her head. What time of day it is?"

"Morning. We can discuss this again later, when you've had chance to recover. I will leave you be for the time being," he said. True to his word, he withdrew and left her alone with her thoughts. She could still feel where he'd touched her forehead for fever; it hadn't been a heavy hand or a rough one either. He didn't seem overly concerned about the fact she'd been attacked on his land though. The thought was lost however, as seven children bustled into the room, jabbering and clamouring and asking a hundred questions at once. She raised her hand and smiled indulgently at them – their concern was heart-warming even if it made her head clatter a little.

"Please, guys, quieten down! One at a time."

"What happened?" Harrison asked. His bright blue eyes were wide and his usually tidy hair was shoved back in all directions. Hermione smiled at the boy.

"Don't look so worried," she said before explaining it to them all.

"Who did it?" Jack asked.

"If I knew that we wouldn't have a worry now would we." She replied. She forced her own bushy hair from her face and let out a sigh. Maybe she should have asked for some pain relief after all!

"Was it Mr Snape?" Lara asked. The bright faced, read headed girl appeared much better than she had in the morning but her question made Hermione frown.

"Now why would he do something like that?" she asked.

"I don't know, he scares me," the girl replied.

"He scares a lot of people."

"Even you?" Clarice said.

"No not me, not anymore." Hermione said. She let out a sigh and shook her head, "Now, all of you get out of here so I can dress and we'll think about starting the day's lessons." There was a general groan at that proposal but they all filed out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts once more. They were brief and focused mainly on the lessons she had to teach that day. She'd not heard anything from the others at Hogwarts and frankly, she was beginning to worry. Resolving to send a letter if she hadn't heard anything by the end of the day, she suddenly realised what it was she was meant to be teaching. Potions… as if she was going to teach that particular subject while under the roof of such an expert. She'd botch the timetable around so she could do transfiguration instead. Maybe if she asked nicely, Snape would step up. He'd have the time surely, what else did he do all day anyway?

As soon as breakfast had been sorted, the kitchen cleaned and everyone was assembled in the study, she began instructing the students in transfiguring mugs into glasses and back again. It was relatively simple but then again, they were first years and the simple lessons formed the basis of everything else they had to learn throughout their time in school. Hermione walked around the between the desks, scanning the work the children had been doing. It was mostly theory at the moment and as she did so, she began to realise that the study skills of the children left a lot to be desired. Sasha's work contained ommissions of essential words, making her work difficult to read and Jack's hand writing was so small that it could hardly be read. Ryan's spelling was perhaps the worst she had ever seen and Corby's composition was awful. She heaved out a big sigh and called the class to a halt.

"When you're writing these papers, do you give any thought to the reader?" she asked. The children looked at her blankly. Clarice shook her pale head and Ryan looked almost gormless.

"Uhh… what do you mean?" Clarice asked.

"I want you all to re-read your work and tell me if any parts don't make sense." Hermione said. The seven children did so silently, a couple of them picked up their quills once more and made some alterations. Her thoughts turned to what she could do to tackle the problem further. Maybe a study skills class would be useful for the new students, especially those that had been identified as having a lower quality of written work. It sounded like a project she could get her teeth into and she resolved to write to Professor McGonagall when she had a moment to spare.

The children returned to their work and Hermione walked over to the bookshelf, perusing the shelf as the scratching of quills on parchment echoed around the light room. There was nothing there that she hadn't read before but the selection would prove very useful for the children. They were rudimentary texts on the foundation subjects she was overseeing. It struck her that these books must have been specially chosen for their use. Momentarily taken aback at the implications of that thought, she blinked, digesting it.

Hermione straightened up as the throb in the back of her head returned, bringing back to her mind the comment that Lara had made. Had Snape knocked her on the back of the head? She'd admonished to Lara that he wouldn't do such a thing and yet there was a niggle in her mind that he may have done so, just to teach her a lesson. He'd certainly made no qualms in the past at going out of his way to be cruel. Although a crack on the back of the head seemed a touch excessive.

Casting her eyes over the children, she saw they'd mostly finished. "Can we go outside again?" Harrison asked before shoving his hand up in the air. His sandy hair fell into his eyes and he flicked his head back. There was still a heavy layer of snow on the ground and the clouds were pregnant with the threat of a further fall.

"Have you finished?" she said. All seven pairs of eyes looked up and nodded. Some of the kids smiled and she knew she'd give in to them. "Pack your things away then and go and get dressed for the cold." The activity that followed was brisk and brief. She'd never seen children move as fast as these ones did, so eager were they to get back out into the snow. Hermione shook her head as they scampered to their rooms. She decided not to join them that day; she could read their papers in the kitchen while getting some really delicious food on the go for them all. Maybe a stew, it was still early enough to get one on the go.

She'd just set into chopping the veg when she was disturbed by the master of the house, "If you indulge them too much, they'll never respect you," he said. His tone had the usual dry inflections and for once, she wished he would leave her alone. She was about to say as much when he crossed the floor and peered into the pot she'd set on the cooker. "What is this?"

"Stew."

He nodded with a disinterested manner before drawing a seat at the kitchen table. "I believe we have something to discuss," he said coolly.

"You wish to do so now?" she couldn't fit the sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach and the spreading cold that crept into her limbs. She paused in her work and tilted her head as she looked at his pale, slightly gaunt face. What was it about this man that made her feel such tumultuous emotions. She dismissed her thoughts and forced her stomach to be calm.

"You don't have to stop cooking," he said.

"Alright, now then." She said with a nod before returning to the cooking.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione focused her attention on chopping the vegetables for the stew. She could have done it with her wand but she wanted to do so with her hands. It would give her something else to focus on while this interview was conducted. She gathered her thoughts, not too sure where to start with this particular subject. Fortunately, he spoke first so she didn't have to.

"Have you had any contact from the school?" he said. His tone was even and firm yet filled with purpose. She swallowed, feeling all the nervousness of her school days once more. Pushing that to one side, she glanced up.

"Nothing." She bit back the urge to call him sir. He narrowed his eyes, scanning her face with his inky black stare. "I think it's a little strange and I know I should write and try getting in touch with them. I was told they'd keep in regular contact and I think three days is enough to send word." Had it only been three days?

"Perhaps that would be prudent," he said in his soft voice. "Tell me again what happened last night."

"Alright." She began retelling the story as she moved on to cutting up potatoes for the pot. She couldn't remember anything else, only the murmured voice and the sharp pain on the back of her head when she was struck. There was nothing else to tell and by the end of it, she knew her tone was clipped with frustration. In fact, the lump was beginning to pound once more but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Showing weakness now wouldn't do her any good.

"And you remember nothing else?"

"How many times do you want me to go over it? No, I don't remember anything," she snapped. His eyes narrowed at her and she took a deep breath. Calm down girl, she thought to herself, he'd only trying to help. The niggling voice in the back of her mind reminded her that he probably did it to her in the first place and she took another soothing breath.

"It's not much to go on," he said. His voice colder than the snow outside, "Tonight, you will set the wards with me," it wasn't a request and she nodded.

"Have you any idea at all?" she asked as she tipped the last of the vegetables into the pot.

"No."

She nodded her head and remained silent as she made another cup of tea. Without thinking, she made one for him too and soundlessly passed it to him. He turned his unblinking gaze to her for a moment before picking up the cup and pressing it to his lips. She watched his graceful movements, captivated for a moment. Why had she never spotted that before? Surely he'd never moved in such a way when he was teaching. Had he? She couldn't remember it. All she could recall was the cutting remarks and the feeling of complete inadequacy as he abraded her efforts over and over.

Dismissing her troubling thoughts, she crossed over to the pot and gave it all a great stir, adding in some pepper and salt. She put it on a low heat before picking up her mug once more, all the while aware of his eyes following her movements. Turning, she was about to make a comment when he pushed his chair back and rose. "I shall find you at nine," he said curtly.

"You're welcome to some stew…" she said just as he was turning away.

"I told you Miss Granger, I do not require a house keeper." With that, he stalked out the kitchen, leaving her to huff out a frustrated breath. The banished him from her thoughts and fetched some parchment and a quill – she had letters to write after all and what better time than now? She'd just begun to pen her first letter to the school when Ryan bounded into the kitchen, snow covered boots and all. Snape was going to go spare at the ud the boy had traipsed in with him. She looked from his shoes to his sandy coloured head. His pale cheeks were flushed red and his eyes twinkled with glee.

"What is it Ryan?" she asked raising a brow of enquiry.

"You need to come and see this!" he gasped. The smile on his face was wider than she'd ever seen before and it was thoroughly infectious. Placing her quill to the side and picking up her wand, she followed Ryan to the door, clearing the mud as she went with a quick cleansing spell. Outside, the kids had made the biggest snow castle she had ever seen, right at the top sat Sasha and Clarice, making miniature snowmen who lined the top. A warm smile spread over her face at the sight of such a normal activity. Maybe they were going to be alright after all! A few flakes began to flutter down from the heavy sky and she looked up.

"That's really impressive Ryan, did you all do this?"

The kids nodded and turned back to their activity, continuing to fuss over the giant mound of snow they'd created. Hermione watched them for a while before returning to the stew and the letters she had to write. No sooner had she settled down again, Harrison, Jack and Corby came bursting into the kitchen. She heaved a frustrated sigh and looked up.

"Miss! Miss!" Corby shouted as he heaved dark hair out of his face.

"It's Clarice!" Jack said

"She fell off the snow castle and-" Harrison.

"Now she's bleeding everywhere and…"

Hermione was on her feet in seconds and striding back out of the house and onto the grand lawn. Clarice looked up at her from the red spattered snow. Her hand holding her nose and her great blue eyes filled with unshed tears. Hermione approached her and the girl whimpered. "Come on, up you get," she said with great resignation. Hoisting the girl to her feet she led her out of the garden and into the kitchen. As the girl sat down at the table, Hermione went in search of tissues. Of course, she could heal the girl with magic but it was a small bump that looked a lot worse than it was, such was the case with most nose wounds.

When she returned, most of the bleeding had stopped and the girl and stopped her snivelling. She handed her the tissues and Clarice plugged her nose with it. It made the usually striking girl look ludicrous and Hermione couldn't hold back a laugh. "What?" the girl whimpered.

"Oh it's nothing really. You just look a bit silly with tissue hanging out your nose…" she gave Clarice a flat look. The girl looked momentarily outraged before a grin spread over her face. Moments later, they were both laughing and giggling at the whole situation.

"I'm sorry Miss," Clarice said.

"What on earth for?"

"I've dropped blood over your letters…"

Hermione nearly swore but kept her anger hidden. It wasn't the girl's fault at all; she shouldn't have left the letters lying around. She brushed her hair back from her face and gave a little shrug. "I can rewrite them; they're not that neat anyway."

Clarice smiled and gave a little shiver, "Can I stay inside now?"

"Of course. Why don't you set the kettle to boiling and I'll fetch everyone in, they're bound to be cold and needing a hot drink." She rose and called the kids into the kitchen. It took them all a minute or two to shed their shoes at the door, but once that was done, they piled in and waited for the drinks to be made. They all had a slightly blue tinge to their lips but their cheeks were rosy and they chattered away as Hermione and Clarice made cups of tea. Shortly afterwards, she sent them off for a shower and a change of clothes before dinner.

After they'd all eaten and were settled doing their reading in the study, Hermione saw to the kitchen with Jack and Ryan. Eventually, everything was as it should be and they too settled down. Hermione picked up a book on the crafting of healing draughts that she'd not spotted before and opened it. It was full of the fluid, angular writing of the former Potions Master. The notes were almost as interesting to read as the rest of the book and his improvements on the draughts were many and the hour ticked away as she read. Slowly, the children took themselves off to bed, knowing they had work to do in the morning.

The clock on the mantelpiece chimed nine and she looked up. There he was, bundled in a heavy cloak and walking boots for the weather outside. "Make yourself ready Miss Granger; I do not like to be kept waiting."

Nodding, she replaced the book on the shelf and collected her outdoor gear. She was just pulling her thick coat over her shoulders as she reached the door. Once her shoes were on, she straightened and indicated she was ready. Without a word, he left the house and she scampered after him, feeling every bit the startled school girl once more. As she walked alongside him, she found her nerves tremble further rather than calm themselves. What in Merlin's name was wrong with her? Not a sound was made other than the crunch of the snow under their boots as they walked to the place where the first wards were set. He set the first one and she the second. They continued to leap frog over each other until they reached the place she'd been attacked the night before.

Hermione almost tripped over him when he stopped abruptly. He held his hand out and gestured for her to be silent. She froze. Was it the same as what was there the other night? Maybe it wasn't him that had done it after all… She felt a small flicker of guilt as her wayward mind told her this may be part of the ruse. Dismissing that thought as paranoid and not a little bit delusional. Her eyes flicked to the concealed shrubs, the same rustling sounding that she had heard the previous night. "There is nothing there." There was a finality to his voice that brokered no argument.

"Can't you hear that?" she said despite the warning in his voice.

"There is the wind Miss Granger, nothing more. Whatever hit you yesterday is not there any longer."

"But –"

"Only the wind." The irritation in his tone was undeniable and she fell silent.

"Did you do it?"

This time, he whirled on the spot to face her. The cold glint in his hard black eyes made her regret the words in an instant. "Miss Granger," this time, his tone matched the cold surrounding them and she shivered, "I will not stand here and be accused of such a nonsensical crime. You know full well I wasn't here." He advanced towards her and she instinctively took a step back.

"Professor…" she muttered.

"No, not any more. How can someone as bright as you not get that through her thick skull. You are here in my home, I suggest you begin to respect that or you will find yourself tossed out with nowhere to go." With that, he turned away from her and stalked off over the snow. A hot flush coloured her cheeks but she resisted the urge to stride in the opposite direction. Instead, she walked a few paces behind him, checking and applying her own wards in a sullen silence. She watched his broad back, cloaked and robed entirely in black and wondered once more what it was about this particular man that made her feel like nothing more than a bumbling, foolish school-girl rather than the strong, powerful witch she knew she was. She knew she was being childish but she didn't seem to be able to stop herself. Drawing a deep breath, she picked and probed at the disquiet as they continued their circuit around the perimeter of Prince House.


	6. Chapter 6

The stony silence continued as they passed the half way mark around Prince House. Hermione knew she had been less than kind in her actions to their host in regards to her accusation and it made her think of her conduct towards him at other times. After all, he'd offered his home as a safe haven and she'd not exactly thought the best of him for it. She starred at his back as they walked along, his bearing was as haughty as ever and his cloak billowed out behind him as he strode forward in the snow.

Although he had been less than kind towards her in his teaching days, now was completely different. Here was a genuine war hero who had once again answered the call when it was needed and she was doing her best to be difficult. She swallowed hard, realising that her own stress and animosity had caused the current rift and that was far from what she had wanted. What do you want then? She asked herself as they walked through the crisp clean snow. Soft flakes began to float down from the white ceiling above her, landing once more on the cold ground, creating a deep hush as they walked along in less than companionable silence.

It dawned on her what she needed to do, yet it would take a fair bit of courage and contrition on her part. Would he accept it anyway? She didn't know but she had never been one to shy away from difficult tasks. Picking up her pace, she moved to be alongside him. "Severus…" she said slowly, using his given name for the first time in his presence.

"Are we on first name terms now Miss Granger?" he quipped back.

"There's something I want to say to you," she pressed on despite his acerbic tone.

"I'm not interested in hearing any more of your complaints or accusations Miss Granger." This time, there was no mistaking the disdain in his voice. She froze where she was, her hands on her hips as he strode on. Shaking her head at the impossibility of the situation, she chose to take a couple of deep breaths to cool her rising temper. Did he not get that she was trying to apologise? Maybe not. She sighed and returned to striding along beside him in stony silence. The snow thickened in its fall, settling on her hair, soaking into her clothes and chilling her body.

As soon as the wards were set, they returned to Prince House, the gulf between them larger than ever. Hermione shrugged out of her cold, damp cloak and hung it in the hallway to dry. She shivered as she crossed through to the kitchen and remained that way as she began to make a hot cup of tea. She rolled her eyes at herself but set two mugs out, they may not be on the best of terms but that didn't mean she didn't care. He would have been as cold as she was out in the snow. Pouring out the two mugs of tea, she picked them up and went in search of her erstwhile professor.

It didn't take long to find him. He was sat in the room that had been modelled for the children and her to use as a study. His usually pale face was tinged blue and he was doing is best to hide his shivering. She placed the mug on the table in front of him before sinking into a chair on the other side of the room. Pulling out a wand, she ignited the grate and soon, the room was a much cosier temperature.

"Drink it, it will stop you shivering," she said.

He glanced down at the mug, his face impassive. "I said I do not need a housekeeper Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Suit yourself," she shrugged. Dismissing him and his silly stubbornness, she picked up the book she'd been reading before and opened it at the page she'd been perusing. Every so often, she'd glance over the edge of the book, wondering what it was that he could be thinking. She made sure she drank her own tea and as she did so, her body began to thaw a little. Eventually she was aware of him standing.

"Make sure you remove your cup when you're done," he said curtly before striding from the room. She gave a nod without looking up, not sure that she wanted to see the expression on his face. As soon as he'd left, the room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and she found it a lot easier to read her book. When she was done, she made damned well sure that the room they occupied was in perfect order and that she took her cup to the kitchen. She was warm and sleepy by the time her head hit the pillow.

However, sleep didn't come easily to her. She was still aware of her awful behaviour towards their host and she felt she had to apologise for it, whether he wanted to accept that or not. Getting him to listen would prove to be the toughest part of that task, maybe she should write a note instead and leave it in the east wing sitting room, where he was bound to see it. She sighed, that part of the house was out of bounds and she doubted the wisdom of trespassing to apologise. Her thoughts continued swimming around her head until she was overcome and sank into a deep restless sleep.

The following morning, an owl arrived carrying a rather large, flat brown envelope. It crashed into the table while they had settled for breakfast and looked around, gravely offended by the sniggering echoing from the children. Hermione caught the owl and removed its burden before handing it a snack from her plate. She wasn't sure if owls were meant to eat bacon but that was all she had. It seemed to be happy enough and flapped back out the room. Hermione tore the missive open, inside were several other letters, each addressed to the children. After handing them out, she pulled out the rest of the contents. It contained a letter from Professor McGonagall, which she tore open and read, anxious for news.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I hope the eight of you are settled in at Prince House and there hasn't been too much upset between you and Mr Snape. I have included some more work for the students and what you can teach them while they are under your care. So far, the effort to hunt down the remaining Death Eaters is proving futile and their attacks are stronger than ever. I cannot tell you all for to write it down will risk too much. A couple of Aurors will be along in a weeks' time to visit you there and inform you of what you need to know. For the moment, continue as you are, I shall write to you in a few days_

_M. McGonagall._

Hermione read it another time, and again after that before she picked up the package and opened it. As the letter promised, it contained lessons for the coming week. Somehow, she'd hoped it contained more, something she could actually work on towards helping catch the evil that still evaded the rest of the Order. Somewhat crestfallen, she pulled out the papers and began to leaf through them. She still had potions to teach from last week and there would be no more putting it off, she hadn't worked up the nerve to ask Mr Snape to intervene and even if she had, she was no longer sure she wanted to subject the children to his disdain anyway – or so she told herself. By the time she had finished reading all the papers, the children had managed to get the kitchen cleaned and scarper into their rooms to get ready for the day. With a heavy sigh, she gathered everything up and headed to her room as well. She may as well get this over with.

When she arrived in the classroom, all her cheer and good will evaporated. There, seated at the back of the class, was Snape. When their eyes met, traces of amusement flickered onto his face and she bit back a sigh. If that was his game then she was sure going to do the best to win. A small cough brought the class to order. "Good Morning," she said trying to order her thoughts. There were a few murmured hello's and all the class turned their eyes to the front. "This morning, you are to prepare for me a Cure for Boils," she said fighting down the urge to tremor or shake. She was aware of Snape's eyes on her as well as the rest of the class. "The instructions are ones you should already know, however you may use your books to assist you should you need it," she said.

Clarice's hand shot into the air and Hermione raised a brow. "Can we work in pairs?"

"Yes," she said. "Although you will not be able to do so in your end of year exams so I will leave you the choice."

There were a few murmurings among the children and they began busying themselves with their task. The ingredients they needed were laid out on her desk at the front of the room and that was where she sat herself, keeping a careful eye on them as they began. Funny how that now she had made a start, she was oblivious to her observer at the back of the classroom.

As the lesson progressed, the children began their mixes. Each of them was as careful as they could be, measuring out the ingredients with precision. The only sign something wasn't going quite right was when red steam began issuing from Harrison's cauldron. She hopped out of her chair and walked casually over to the sandy haired lad, "What's happened?" she asked. The boy shook his head in apparent confusion.

"I have no idea," he said. His face told her he was telling the truth. She leaned over and examined the cauldron's contents.

"What colour should the steam be?" she asked.

"Pink," he replied.

"And what ingredients have you got left?" she said indicating the pile next to him.

"The nettles, quills and fangs." Harrison replied.

"So you've added the slugs already?" Hermione said. Harrison nodded. "Have another read of your recipe and tell me the problem." Harrison did as she asked while she waited at his desk. Slowly, understanding dawned on the boy's face.

"I should have started with the fangs…" he said, "Can I start over?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded and returned to her desk. As she settled into her chair once more, she noticed that Snape had risen and walked from the lesson with all the grace he could muster. Curious? What had he expected to find? A classroom filled with chaos and a bunch of 'dunderheads' being taught be a knowledgeless buffoon? Well, he would be sore to discover the opposite. Dismissing him from her thoughts, she returned her attention to the papers on her desk, feeling as though she had won a small victory of some sorts. Although what the battle was, she had no idea. The rest of the lesson went without a hitch, even Harrison managed to create a passable cure for boils.

The afternoon was a designated study period, so Hermione let the students loose in the room while she continued on with her marking. It seemed she was going to spend a good deal of her time in that pursuit if she was to remain a professor. By the time the evening came around, all the kids were eager to spend some time outside once more. The fresh layer of snow enticed them and grudgingly, she allowed them out. The sun was beginning to set however, there would be enough light for about an hour before it would be too dark to see. If she went with them, they would be safe and besides, the wards would be in place. They were well protected.


	7. Chapter 7

As the children played in the snow on the lawn, the sun set slowly behind the white bank of clouds, by the look of it, more snow was sue to fall on them. Hermione sighed as she idly kicked at the soft white stuff beneath her feet. As she starred down at the slush she'd created, a great wet ball struck the side of her head. Snapping her head round, she glared around. Who the hell had thrown that at her? Jack and Harrison were falling about laughing and Ryan was already scooping up more of the snow. Pulling out her wand, she decided that it was time to teach these children who the boss was!

"Alright, you've got five minutes to arm yourselves," she cried out. Suddenly, the lawn was a hive of scampering activity, they dashed and darted, scampered and scurried as she calmly formed a defensive wall in which to hide behind. Five minutes later, she had a stack of snowballs and the sure confidence of someone who knew they were going to win. "Right then. It's on!" she shouted before picking up one of the snowballs. She snuck a peak from behind her wall and spotted Clarice and Sasha trying to sneak across the gloomy lawn. Flinging the ball, she stooped and picked up another, not bothering to see if she'd hit anything or not. A squeal told her what her eyes hadn't seen for themselves. The scampering noise told her the girls had retreated

This time, she scanned the lawn for some of the boys, however as she looked over the wall, a definite war cry echoed. Her eyes widened and the four of them charged towards her hideout. She squealed as they reached her and scaled the wall. All of a sudden, they were all tumbled into the snow. Cold water hit the back of her neck and although she scrabbled to get away from them, she failed miserably. A fit of laughter over took her and she threw snow left right and centre, hoping to get at least one of them. Their laughter joined hers and for that moment, they were able to forget about the ordeal going on at the school. "Come on, give in!" barked Corby. The boy's brown hair was in his face and his cheeks were flushed with the cold.

"We've got you." Harrison laughed. Although the boy had a rather small frame, his strength was surprising.

"Alright, alright," she said with a laugh. "I yield, let me up!" The children released her limbs and she stood up. Snow fell from her hair and cold water trickled down her back and she shuddered. She did her best to brush off the last of the snow with her gloved hands and sneezed.

"I do hope you're not getting a cold Miss Granger." The icy drawl of their host seemed to chill her more than the snow and she shook her head.

"Unlikely, I'm healthy as a horse," she replied. "I've not had a-"

His raised hand cut her off. All of a sudden silence, thick and heavy, descended over the lawn and the air seemed to begin to crackle. "Get the children inside," he hissed. She was gesturing to the children to come to her as he pulled his wand from his sleeve.

"I will be back in a moment," she said.

"You will do no such thing," he snapped, "Keep them safe." With that, he strode away from her. She paid his waspishness no mind and as soon as the children were with her, she ushered them back to the house. Hermione ordered them to get showered and changed, ignoring their questions and their protestations. Heading to the study, she shook the curtains open and scanned the front lawn for any signs of attack. For a long moment, there was nothing. She couldn't make out Severus, nor could she see anything else. It was now quite dark and although the snow helped light up the lawn, there was no sign of anything moving. Her heart pounded gently in her chest and her fingers gripped her wand so hard that it began to cut into the palm of her hand. She struggled to keep her breathing steady as she continued to scan the grounds, fighting the rising urge to rush out there and assist him. He may not be her favourite person on the planet but he shouldn't have to fight alone.

A small hand touched her arm and she jumped. Turning she saw the concerned face of Lara looking back at her. "Sorry Professor," she said. Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to the window. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," she replied.

"Whatever you say," Lara said with a shrug before turning to look out the window. Hermione felt her ire rise at such a suggestion but stopped herself from saying anything. What was wrong with worrying anyway? She knew the answer to that question but shied away. Worrying meant that she cared and that mean looking into something she was not yet ready to explore. Blocking the thoughts, she scanned the darkness once again; willing herself to see what was going on. As she watched, the other children joined her in her vigil. Their curiosity soon waned however and they drifted away to read, play small games or talk to each other. Hermione ignored it all, her gaze was fixed.

A bright white flash, followed by a yellow one drew her gaze and she held her breath. She had no idea what spells were being cast but she was on her feet before she was really aware of what she was doing. Up and out the door, dashing across the snow covered grass toward the direction of the lights. The first thing that hit her was the sickly sweet smell of singed flesh and hair. Swallowing hard, wand held in front of her, she slowed to a jog as she reached the edge of the lawn. Her heart leapt to her throat as a mingle of voices hit her ears. The cold hit her almost at the same time as she saw the doe. Fear punched her gut and she approached the incorporeal creature hastily. It darted away and she followed it. There was only one person who could have cast that; the one she was trying to find and assist. The flashing lights of spells had ceased and her stomach dropped to her feet.

The thirty seconds it took to find him seemed to last an eternity. When he turned to face her, she let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. He was unharmed. "What are you doing here?" he barked. All of a sudden, her previous worry made her felt silly. Of course he would be alright. He was one of the most powerful wizards she'd ever known. He had no need of her assistance in such matters.

"I…" she tried to speak but found her voice failed her. What could she say? That she'd feared for his life when the spells began flying. He'd just laugh in her face and make a snide comment about it. Why put herself through that? Then she recalled something. "Why did you cast your patronus then?" He coughed. Then she noticed the way he was standing. Not his usual rigid self but slouched over. His right hand was clamped over his left side and there was a sticky looking substance oozing between his fingers.

He snorted and before she could think, she was at his side, inspecting the wound, "What are you doing?" he repeated. Was it her or was his voice not quite as strong as it had been before.

"It's clear you're hurt. Now don't be an idiot and let me help you," she quipped back. Her bold speak must have had an effect as he didn't chastise her for her language. That was new. He even let her inspect the large gash to his ribcage. When he removed his hand, blood flowed from the wound freely. The blood drained from her face at the sight of the ghastly wound and she swallowed hard, "This is going to need sealing," she murmured.

"It's good to see your analysis matches my own Miss Granger," he muttered. Ignoring his comment, she batted his hand out the way and replaced it with her wand.

"Tergeo," she said, making sure the wound was clean. The last thing either of them needed was an infection to spread, although he'd probably have a potion to heal that. Next, she summoned some bandages and wound them over the gash. As she did so, she became aware of a scent other than blood. Sandalwood, unless she was mistaken… As she tied the bandages off, she dearly hoping it would be enough of a temporary fix. His usual pale skin had taken on an ashen hue and there was no way she would be able to carry him back to the house alone.

"Are you quite finished?" he hissed.

"I could leave you here if you'd prefer that," she replied.

"No you couldn't."

"What?" she said.

"You're no more capable of leaving me here to bleed to death than you would be one of those children in the house."

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again when she realised the ludicrousness of such a thing. He was right. She'd not be able to leave anyone to bleed to death while they were fighting for her safety. She wasn't sure if she would be able to leave anyone to bleed to death for that matter. It didn't mean that he was special or that she cared overly much. Keep telling yourself that, her wayward inner self snapped. Ignoring it, she ensured the bandages were tightly in place before straightening up again and taking a step back.

Silently, she turned away and took a step towards the house, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was following her. He was, although his usual brisk pace was much slowed. She altered her own gait so they could walk side by side It didn't take long for them to reach the house and when they did, the children were waiting for them in the hallway. Snape straightened and turned to her formally, "Thank you for your assistance Miss Granger," he said. "The wards have held and there will be no more disturbances tonight, you and your charges are safe." With that, he turned sharply on his heel and left her standing in the doorway, a little lost for words.

Then the clamour from the children started. They bombarded her with questions of what happened and who was hurt and where had Mr Snape's injury come from until her head hurt and she longed for her bed and solitude to put all her wayward thoughts into place. A quick bark at the children had them scampering to their rooms and sorting themselves out. Hermione headed to her room for a hot shower and review her day.

The hot water soothed her skin and washed away the traces of the day but did nothing to put to rest her confusion. The fact that she cared for the former Potion's Master had been made abundantly clear over the past few hours. The depth of that care had shocked her somewhat and was forcing her to rethink some things. Maybe it wasn't a good idea that her group stay here in this house. The last thing she wanted was her emotional attachment to the man get in the way of her first duty. She let out a sigh. It wasn't as though he would return the sentiment was it? All he thought of her was that she was an irritant and to be tolerated. And barely at that. She let out a sigh and rinsed the shampoo from her hair. Maybe she should write to McGonagall for advice.

Hermione gave herself a mental slap. There were far more important things at stake than her getting herself in a twist because of some new discovered feelings for the man they were staying with. Get a grip girl for goodness sake. This was something she was more than capable of burying deep within her and leaving alone until they were well away from here. She had the kids welfare to see to, her own desires (Merlin, did she _really_ desire him?) would have to be left well alone. Her resolve made, she exited the shower and slipped into bed, where she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
